


Hot'n Wet

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, SPN Kink Bingo 2019, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam knew he had fucked up. Not only had he failed to keep himself together when the last hunt went to hell, but he also failed to call for his angels when he should have. Sam knew that he should have done things differently and yet he hadn’t and so it was easy to accept the punishment Lucifer had in mind for him.





	Hot'n Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrieflyMaximumPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/gifts).



> Morning guys,
> 
> yeah, it's me again and I did a new thing...I signed up for the SPN Kink Bingo 2019 and here is my first square: Shower Sex
> 
> To be honest, I had this fic stored away for some months now but I was posting so much over the last months that I couldn't find the right place to post it. 
> 
> This story is for my friend BrieflyMaximumPrincess who had trouble with a shower scene last year^^ Have one for free now, dear.
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)
> 
> Have fun!  
> Silva

Sam rolled his shoulders and flinched at the light pain he still felt when something cracked. It had been a close call. They had been hunting a wendigo, and they were able to track down the son of a bitch to his cave, but unfortunately, they didn’t run into one wendigo in the cave, but into two.  
  
Dean had taken one wendigo and Sam on the other, but it seemed like the two were working together because whenever one was in danger of meeting its final end, the other would step up and hinder the hunter from making the last hit. Then Dean took an unlucky blow to the chest and went down, and Sam was suddenly alone and facing two enraged wendigos on his own.  
  
No thinking straight ahead anymore, Sam went for the closer one of the two wendigos and jumped the beast. Together, hunter and wendigo went down and rolled through the cave. Sam took a few hits to his back and claw marks along his arms until he managed to clamp his hands around the beasts’ neck. He unleashed all his powers and the first wendigo died screaming and in a cold, blinding light.  
  
Dizzy from the hits he took and the rush of his powers, the second wendigo managed to kick Sam on the back and sent him flying. He smashed into the closest wall and fell to the ground. Everything had hurt so much, but at the same time, Sam felt no pain at all. The pain subdued until everything that remained was nothing but rage.  
  
Sam came back to his feet with a snarl on his lips and his powers burning through his veins. The cuts on his arms healed instantly, and when the wendigo tried to flee in fear, Sam followed it. The wendigo aimed for the mouth of the cave to escape outside and back into the forest, but Sam was faster. He gripped the beast with his powers and smashed it back against the cave walls with his hand stretched out and a snarl on his lips. The creature screamed and screeched, and the echo in the cave only intensified the wendigo’s screams, but Sam was too far gone to notice.  
  
Slowly, Sam had closed his hand, and the wendigo wailed and screamed in pain when a bright light burst out from its chest until the light engulfed it entirely and the creature was gone.  
  
Sam had dragged Dean out of the cave, back to the Impala and driven them back home to the bunker.  
  
On his way back, Sam could feel his powers heal more injuries than the eye could see. If not for his abilities, Sam would be dead. Either the kick to his back or the when he hit the wall would have broken several of his bones and ripped his vital organs apart and…  
  
Sam shuddered from his thoughts despite the heat of the shower raining down on him. The second they came back to the bunker he had ignored everyone and walked into the bathroom, locked the door, turned the water of the shower to scalding hot and had barely moved since he stepped under the hot spray.    
  
He was angry with himself for not reading the signs that there was more than one wendigo. He was mad at himself for Dean getting injured when Sam could have done more. Sam was angry with himself because it had taken him so long to use his powers and when he finally did it he snapped and annihilated his opponents.  
  
Sam placed his head against the warm tiles in front of him and rested his hands next to his face. He knew he couldn’t change a damn thing that happened, but it didn’t stop him from wishing he could. It had been careless and dangerous, and that Dean was okay, and he only had a sore shoulder himself was just idiotic luck, nothing more.  
  
Sometimes, but especially after an incident like today, Sam still had doubts about himself and his powers. Deep down he knew that his powers belonged to him and that he had been born with them. That his angels only enhanced them but still…  
  
Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped unexpectedly, and even more steam clouded the room.  
  
Looking up and over his shoulder, Sam saw Lucifer standing close behind him in the shower stall… and he was still completely dressed. The water soaked the archangel’s white t-shirt and the fabric clang to his very frame like a second skin. Usually, Sam would have turned around to let his hands roam over Lucifer’s chest, but the expression Lucifer wore on his face forced Sam not to move at all. He just stared at Lucifer, unsure of what the archangel was doing with him in the shower suddenly.  
  
Lucifer looked at Sam with barely concealed rage, and his eyes burned red with anger.  
  
“What do you think you were doing there, Sam?” Lucifer snarled, and the temperature dropped even more that Sam started to shiver despite the heat of the water. Swallowing, Sam lowered his gaze. He knew his angels would be angry at him, but he hoped he had some time left until he had to face them. Surely, they had felt what happened in the cave.  
  
“Nothing, Lucifer, I just… I just reacted and didn’t think at all.” Sam didn’t want his voice to sound so small, but he could understand Lucifer’s anger.  
  
The archangel snarled and stepped closer to Sam. Feeling like he was hiding, Sam turned around to face Lucifer, but he felt weirdly exposed in front of a fully clothed Lucifer while he was completely naked.  
  
Growling, Lucifer closed his hand around Sam’s chin to make him look up, and despite the rage Sam could see on the archangels’ face, Lucifer’s grip was soft but cold. “Damn right you didn’t think, or you would have called for Gabriel or me the second you saw that you were fighting not one but two wendigos. No, you had to get injured and go nuclear all over the place afterward. I’m sure everyone in the Northern Hemisphere could feel you blow the wendigo up. I’m sure there is not enough left of the creature to go to Purgatory. Still, even when you had blown the wendigos into pieces you didn’t call for us. Both of you were injured, and you decided to drive all the way back. Not only that; the second you are finally back home, you decide to hide in the bathroom. You have been in here for almost two hours, Sam.”  
  
Flabbergasted, Sam lifted his hands. No signs were visible that he was under the shower for so long, but he didn’t doubt Lucifer. It looked like the healing his powers were still in progress.  
  
Since lowered his head wasn’t possible with Lucifer holding it up, Sam dropped his eyes together with his hand. “I’m sorry, Lucifer. I didn’t mean to hide from you for so long.” Lucifer grunted and raised his hand, so Sam was forced to meet his gaze again. “I believe you, that you are sorry, but it doesn’t change the fact, that you didn’t call for Gabriel or me when we are just one thought away. Either of us has enough power to smite the whole planet, and you choose to nuke a wendigo on your own and with enough force that it was visible even on the other realms. Gabriel checked. You managed to frighten a lot of things out there today, Sam.”  
  
Feeling even worse after he heard Lucifer’s words, Sam pulled back until his back hit the tiles behind him. “I’m sorry,” Sam whispered over the rush of the still running shower.

He was about to turn the water off when Lucifer gripped Sam’s arm around the wrist and made him stop. “Maybe you are sorry Sam, but I’m sure that you are not sorry enough… yet.” Sam stopped when he heard Lucifer speak with _that_ voice.  
  
Lucifer let go of Sam’s wrist and pulled his soaked t-shirt over his head only to drop it onto the floor. For a second, both looked at the wet white fabric on the tiles between them before Sam looked up again to meet Lucifer’s gaze. Lucifer took a step back and lowered his hands to his fly and zipper. “On your knees, Sam.” It was an order, but Sam knew that he still had a choice. Lucifer always left him an option but should he follow the order Lucifer would support his plan and Sam was sure that Lucifer’s plan was nothing more than a punishment.  
  
Slowly, Sam went down to his knees, and he allowed himself to steal a few moments to move Lucifer’s t-shirt around on the tiles until he could kneel on the fabric. When Sam was done, he looked up and watched Lucifer open his fly, lower his zipper and pull his hard cock out. The wet cloth of his jeans clang to Lucifer’s skin and barely moved an inch when Lucifer pushed the material out of his way to free his dick.  
  
With his fist closed around his cock, Lucifer looked down at Sam with burning red eyes. “This is how this will go, Sam. You will open that pretty mouth of yours until I tell you to stop. You are going to suck my cock while I use that mouth of yours because you seemed to be unable to use it to call for me. When I have enough of you on your knees and your mouth around my cock I’m going to fuck you three days to Sunday, and you better get my cock nice and wet because it’s all you are going to get. The point is… you seem to have forgotten who you belong to, Sam. _Me_. You belong to _me_ , Sam. You will only get what I will you give, and you will take what I give you, and you will be thankful for it, clear?”  
  
Shivering, Sam nodded before he spoke. “Yes, Archangel.” Lucifer smiled, but the smile had a sinister quality to it. “Good, open your mouth for me, Sammy.”  
  
Sam did as he was told and opened his mouth to Lucifer. Lucifer traced Sam’s lips with his cock before he pushed finally in. Lucifer was warmer than usual on Sam’s tongue because of the hot water still pouring down on them, but it wasn’t bad. Wrapping his tongue around the sensitive head whenever Lucifer pushed in, Sam followed Lucifer when he pulled back out only to lick over the engorged head before Lucifer pushed back in with a demanding thrust. It didn’t take long for Lucifer to work his entire length down Sam’s throat and with a hand buried in Sam’s hair, Lucifer pressed Sam’s face against his groin. “Swallow Sam, I want to feel you swallow around my cock.”  
  
Whimpering, Sam did as he was told and hold onto Lucifer’s still jean-clad thighs with his hands. Swallowing around Lucifer’s length wasn’t easy because Lucifer was thick and heavy on his tongue and Sam started to feel dizzy when the archangel pulled him back with his grip on Sam’s hair.  
  
Panting, Sam looked up Lucifer who waited for Sam to catch his breath before he pushed back in with a hard thrust that forced Lucifer’s cock to nudge against the back of his throat before Lucifer pulled back again.  
  
Lucifer fucked Sam’s mouth just like he had told Sam he would do earlier, and Sam had no other choice but to go utterly lax under Lucifer’s grip. Over him, Lucifer grunted with pleasure, and sometimes he stopped moving his hips at all and just used his grip on Sam’s hair to guide his head up and down his cock. Sam started to feel his emotions drain away from him. All the pain and anger at himself from earlier started to bleed away under Lucifer’s ministration. Under the way, Lucifer was using him, and Sam knew that Lucifer was far from done.  
  
Sam could feel Lucifer’s starting to jerk in his mouth, and so he wasn’t surprised when Lucifer pulled out only to close his hand around the base of his cock. With still burning eyes Lucifer stared down at Sam. “Get up,” the archangel growled and used his free hand to pull Sam not only to his feet but turn him around and shove him against the tiles of the wall Sam rested against earlier. “Ass out and spread your legs.” Lucifer’s voice was still nothing but a growl, and Sam obeyed him immediately. He knew what was coming even before he felt Lucifer press the head of his cock against his unstretched rim.  
  
“Think of this as your punishment for not calling me when you should have. I want you to feel it for days that someone owns that tight ass of yours and that this someone is no one else but me. I’m going to use you for my pleasure until you learn that you are my responsibility as well. Until you remember this, I will not care if you cum or not.”  
  
Slowly Lucifer pushed forward and into Sam’s tight ass. Sam pressed his face against the wet tiles and breathed through the burning stretch he felt when Lucifer pushed in. Lucifer pushed halfway in only to pull out again. Growling again, Lucifer pushed against Sam’s rim a few times. He was breaching Sam just a bit, only to shove back in half in a calculated thrust that left Sam moaning against the tiles.  
  
Not pulling out again, Lucifer placed one hand on Sam’s right shoulder, the other on Sam’s hip and snapped his pelvis forward in a sharp thrust. Whimpering against the burning pain, Sam heard Lucifer moan, but Sam had no time to get used to the sudden stretch when Lucifer pulled out half-way out only to slam back in.  
  
Lucifer stayed true to his words and fucked Sam like he didn’t care for Sam’s pleasure at all. Sam started to claw at the tiles whenever Lucifer used a hard thrust that would graze against his prostate but nothing wasn’t enough. Lucifer seemed to know which angle he could handle and which he had to avoid to make Sam unable to cum.  
  
Moaning and whimpering in frustration, Sam tried to concentrate on the pleasure he was feeling in general because he was feeling pleasure at the way Lucifer was taking him. It was a game between them after all, and Lucifer was rarely a selfish lover but when he chooses to be there was nothing Sam could do to change his mind because… Sam had agreed to this game. He had accepted, and now Lucifer would use him, and in the past, Lucifer had made him wait for his own orgasm for hours while he fucked Sam several times. Just two holes to get off was their name for this game and Sam was sure that it would take him hours until Lucifer would allow him to find release.  
  
Lucifer started to grunt, and his thrusts turned into something short and sharp before he came with a satisfied groan deep into Sam’s ass. Mewling against the feeling of Lucifer’s release, Sam tried to follow the sensation of his pleasure, but it wasn’t enough to find his orgasm.  
  
Pumping his hips a few times, Lucifer seemed to make that every drop of his semen was embedded deep in Sam’s ass before he stepped back and pulled out. Chuckling, he slapped Sam’s ass with his hand and Sam jumped in surprise. He felt sore and aroused, and he didn’t know what was worse.  
  
“Bend over Sam. I want to see if I fucked you good and proper or if I have to repeat it.” Groaning at the thought alone, Sam obeyed Lucifer again. He stepped away from the wall and bent over for Lucifer to check him.  
  
Humming low, Lucifer pushed his long fingers into Sam’s loose ass only to press down hard on his prostate. Not expecting this move, Sam gasped and swayed on his feet before Lucifer caught him around the neck with his free hand.

“I think you understand a part of my lesson now, Sam, but I’m not sure you got it sunk into that always-thinking head of yours… Maybe we should ask Gabriel to join us so he can drive his point home too.”  
  
Lucifer was still pressing down hard on Sam’s prostate when Sam nodded and mumbled a breathless answer. “Yes, Archangel.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
